Playing With Fire
by AllGoodChildrenGoToHeaven
Summary: A/U. Dean and Castiel go to the same high school. When Dean adapts feelings for the other male, he knows he is playing with fire. Will he manage to keep the relationship a secret from his abusive father? I'll probably change the summary for something better. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, even though I'd love to. This story is an experiment: I want to see if I can keep it running for long enough, so don't expect too much. And I know this chapter is a bit dull, I'm sorry. And look out for some british slang here and there, I'm not american, sorry.**

* * *

He ran. Far, far away, not knowing what he ran from. The only thing he knew was that it was out there to kill him. "DEAN! WAKE UP!" The younger brother shook his shoulders, and Dean sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sammy? You okay?"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I am okay, Dean. You're not. You were dreaming again. How bad was it last night?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"It's not that. You've got that one wrong, genius." Then the older teen stood up, and got himself a shower.

At the time, the brothers found themselves in a dirty flat. Their father was mostly out, known as the town drunk. Well, he wasn't really their father. None of them called him "dad". He beat Dean regularly, and last night was no exception.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, wearing no more than a towel around his waist. Skipped breakfast, and got dressed. "Better get ready, Sam. We're leaving for school in fifteen minutes, is that okay?"

The younger boy nodded, and started his morning routine. Showering. Dressing. Packing his school bag. Then he waited.

X

As the impala made its way into the school's parking lot, Dean turned off the radio, and looked over at his brother. "Got your lunch money?"

Sam checked his pockets, then he nodded. He didn't know Dean didn't have any, and Dean wasn't going to tell him either.

"Good. I'll pick you up after school, okay? Text me if the plans change."

Again Sam nodded, then he left the car. Dean, on the other hand, stayed for a while. Just looking at the school building, towering in front of him. How he hated that place. It was like torture for him; it was a long time ago he'd actually paid attention during the classes, and now he was just going there to avoid his father.

Someone knocked on the car window, and Dean looked up. On the other side of the glass, there was standing a young boy. He looked about the same age as him, maybe a year younger, and he had the most piercing, blue eyes you can possibly imagine. His hair was dark and short, and he was wearing a wine red knitted sweater.

"Are you okay in there?" The boy mouthed through the window, and Dean nodded before turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

"Hey."

"Hello." The boy said, slightly blushing. Dean sure had seen the boy a couple of times before, as they had P. E together. "I do not believe we have spoken before."

Dean shook his head, a little chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm pretty sure we haven't. My name's Dean."

The blue eyes met his own, then the owner nodded. "I know. My name is Castiel Novak."

Dean turned to his car, locking the doors, not knowing what to say next. He wasn't usually like this; in any other setting he'd probably blurt out with whatever came to his mind.

"You are not saying much," Castiel pointed out. Had this been a mistake? Sure he had admired Winchester for a long time now, without really talking to him. He knew that the fellow was straight, and he knew that he probably didn't care about anything else than shagging the cheerleader team's girls, but he was sure it was worth a shot.

Dean turned around, and together they started walking towards the school building. "It's early."

Silence.

"I'm having a science class over there," Castiel said, and pointed his finger in the opposite direction.

"Well, Then I guess we'll see each other at lunch?" Winchester smiled. Novak smiled.

"Of course. But now I have to go. Have a nice day!" And with that, the black haired man ran off to science class.

* * *

**I'd love to read your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the supernatural characters!**

**Thanks a lot for your reviews, they bring a smile on my face every time. :)**

**I have decided that I will try to upload weekly, by the way. Well, that's all. See you next friday!**

* * *

Castiel spent most of the classes before lunch thinking about Dean Winchester, and drawing in his books. He had a talent for learning; he didn't need notes or even paying attention. He got good grades anyways, so why bother?

As he walked out of the classroom, he saw a familiar silhouette standing beside his locker. He felt his heart beat a little faster, but tried to act normal and maybe a bit cool as he walked up to Dean, and cleared his throat, causing the blonde to turn around. Then he opened his locker, and packed his bag for the classes after lunch.

"Hello."

Dean nodded, and glanced over the hallway, trying to spot people he knew. _Okay, this is fine. No one will know. _His eyes found their way back to Castiel's.

"Hey. How was class?"

"Boring," answered the raven-haired boy, closing his locker again. "I got to draw a bit, though. That was nice."

The corners of Dean's lips curled slightly upwards. "You like drawing? Dude, that's awesome!"

Castiel blushed, and looked down at his shoes, before finally getting the courage to look at Dean again. "You think so?"

Dean nodded, and they walked down to the parking lot, where they had met hours before. "Jump in," he mumbled just loud enough for the other boy to hear, and they both got in the car, Dean behind the stirring wheel.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked his guest, and sent him a wide smile.

"I'm hungry," Castiel answered. "We should go to the Kebab house."

X

The drive was silent. Not awkward, just silent. Dean wasn't too hungry; He wasn't used to eating lunch. His stomach, on the other hand, would say something completely different.

The Impala stopped, and Dean switched off the engine. "Take your time," he said, smiling to Castiel.

"You're not coming?" Castiel felt his heart sink a little. He wanted to trust Dean, but he was sure the taller boy would drive off without him.

Dean looked at the kebab shop, bit his lower lip, and shook his head. "No."

"Do you promise to-" The sentence got interrupted by Deans growling stomach. Even though Dean knew how to block out the feeling of hunger, his body didn't. It still made the sound of a dying whale for half an hour after lunch, at least that was what it used to do.

"Promise to what?"

"Well, uh …" Blue eyes blushed.

"Cas, you can say whatever you want to say to me," Dean tried. Of course he didn't really mean it; if this young man came to him blabbing about his problems, Dean would just shut him out.

"Do you promise to wait for me?"

Dean nodded, and took the car key out of the keyhole. "Yeah, I do. I'll let the keys stay here." He said, dropping them in his cup holder. "Until you come back."

Dean watched Castiel leave the car and enter the shop, and sighed. What was he even doing here? Of course he knew the answer. _You are taking a nerd out for lunch. But hey, Dean, it's okay. Don't you remember that he talked to you first? Nah, that's not an excuse. _

Someone knocked on the window, and as he looked up, he saw Castiel standing there, with a kebab and a coke in each hand, grinning widely.

He certainly hadn't expected the other male to get lunch _for_ him, so he rolled down the window for the second time that day.

"Come on, get out of the car! The weather is nice, we shall eat outside."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we should drive to the lake."

X

The Impala stopped at its third destination that day, and Dean got outside to find a carpet. Castiel didn't know where to go, so he got out, and followed the other male.

Dean was standing with his head inside the boot, looking for something. "Dean, is there anything I can do?" If there was one thing he hated, then it was to bother people. That is why he wanted to help Dean.

"Yeah, could you look inside the car? We need a carpet."

The blue eyes scanned the passenger seat, then the back seat, and they were starting to give up when he spotted something dark green on the floor. He bowed down, and got his hands on the carpet, holding it out of the open car door to show Dean he had found it.

"Great! You should really be my travelling companion," the taller boy joked, yet he blushed anyway.

Well seated on the carpet outside the car and halfway through their food, the boys were getting jollier.

"Well, anyways … you got a girlfriend?" Deans green eyes met the other boy's, watching him shook his head.

"Oh, okay."

"Have you?"

Dean shook his head, laughing. "Nah, I've pretty much pissed off every girl in our school, and I really can't be bothered to drive out of town to meet new girls," he answered, filling the dotted line more than Castiel had expected. _Maybe he actually likes talking to me?_ He wasn't a fool; He could see as clear as day that Dean had left his mask when they left the school. He wasn't rude, he didn't send him any witty comments; He was just Dean. _And I really like hanging out with him._

On the other side of the carpet, the same kinds of thoughts were running at full speed through Dean's brain. This wasn't half as nerdy as he thought it would be. Cas was nice. Cas wasn't nerdy at all.

"Do you mind if I call you Cas?"

Castiel sent him a smile. _So cute._ "No, I really don't. Cas is fine by me."

The boys sat there for another half an hour after finishing off their meals, talking, looking at the lake, looking at each other. Suddenly, Cas made the mistake of looking at his wristwatch. "Oh dear," he mumbled.

Dean chuckled. "Oh dear?"

"I am half an hour late for English."

They looked at each other. Both their eyes worried, for about 0,01 nanosecond. Then they both burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the supernatural characters!

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late, I've really been busy with school and watching more supernatural, I totally forgot to upload it. I hope you like it anyways, and don't hate me too much.

* * *

When Castiel finally got inside the house, it was 09.25 pm. They had been together all day – by the lake, in town. They had even picked up Sam after school, and gone to the cinema with him. Tomorrow, they were going to meet before school. They were going to have lunch together, again. And he knew he would draw Dean's face and eyes all over his notebooks. He was so happy. Three years he'd spent alone. Now he had got a friend.

X

Dean unlocked the flat door, and a horrible smell greeted the brothers. The living room window was open, and it looked as if someone had crawled in to the apartment through the window, thrown all the dishes on the floor, puked and left. Oh wait. That was exactly what this mysterious someone had done.

Sam sighed, and was about to start picking up the broken glass, when Dean stopped him. "No, don't."

Sam straightened up, standing in his full length. Even though he was only fourteen, he was nearly a head taller than Dean, and his bitch face was really starting to shape. "Dean, someone has to clean it up-"

Dean nodded. "I'll take the glass. If you want to help, you can take the vacuum cleaner when I've picked up the worst. Okay? Just go to our room, do your homework."

Sam did as he was told, and Dean returned to cleaning up the broken glass.

X

The next day, shouting awakened Sam. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS?" he heard Dean shout, followed the sound of something slamming into the wall. Four times. Most likely to be Deans head, Sam thought, quickly deciding he wouldn't need to shower before school as he had P. E for the second period.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE THANKFUL? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, BOY? I GIVE YOU MY MONEY, YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE."

Judging by the sound and the muffled noise, John had just hit Dean's cheek. That would probably leave a bruise.

Sam had seen Dean get beaten before, and he hated it more than anything, but at the same time, he wanted to be there for his brother. So he got out of bed, and tip toed to the door, hiding behind it as he looked into the living room.

Dean looked at his dad, eyes dark. He knew it was just starting, and he knew that he would be late for school; he knew that he would disappoint Cas. And the thought hurt a lot. The worst thing was that he couldn't tell him why.

"YOU'RE A WASTE OF AIR," John continued, hitting his sons other cheek. "AND SPACE!"

Dean didn't answer, and that made the old man even angrier. "YOU'VE GOT TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, BOY!"

Dean rose to his feet, his head aching, vision unclear. His father hit him one more time, before he walked out of the door, as if nothing had happened.

Sam walked into the combined living room and kitchen, and found Dean sitting next to the wall, beside the bookless bookshelf. "Dean, you with me?"

Dean opened his eyes, two Sammys where looking at him. No, one Sammy. He sent his brother a small smile, and stood up. "I'm fine. Thanks for not interrupting, Sammy." He said, walking off into the bathroom to change his band-aids and apply his make up.

Foundation – well, call him gay, but it worked. It hid it. Slowly applying it with a little brush, brushing round and round in circles on his cheeks. At least his father was symmetrical. The thought caused the boy to smile, as he started fixing his hair, just like the 80's rock stars he adored.

X

The brothers drove to school in silence. "Just get out and run to class, okay? If anyone asks why you're late, you didn't make the bus."

Dean parked his car, thinking about what he should tell his friend. He decided to fake a motor problem, and got out of the car, opened up the hood.

He rolled the sleeves of the green shirt, and took a dive down into the mechanics of the Impala. Usually he'd do this to some music, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

X

When Dean failed to turn up when he said he would, Castiel had sat down beside the school fountain. He had drawn, waiting for the other boy, so when he heard an engine 30 minutes after the school bell rang, he stood up, and walked towards the parking lot.

And what met his eyes? Well, nothing but Dean standing in front of the hood, fixing something in it. Castiel didn't know anything about cars or engines, so he sad down behind Dean, watching him. After what seemed like ten minutes, he spoke.

"Hello."

The other man felt his heart skip a beat, but not in the good way as he jumped around to face the person who was talking to him. "Have nobody ever told you no-"

Then he opened his eyes, and his mouth didn't really feel like continuing. Castiel looked absolutely gorgeous, sitting on his backpack wearing a pair of slightly out-washed jeans and a purple button down shirt. His hair was messy, and he practically looked like a god.

"Hey there." Dean blushed, but he didn't look away.

Cas stood up, smiling. _Damn it. He knows._ Well, luckily for Dean, Castiel didn't know.

"We still up for lunch?"

Dean nodded, smiling at the ground.

"I guess we still are." He wanted to ask how Castiel had slept, and what he'd done after he came home yesterday, but he decided that was none of his business. Anyhow, he had the answer ready if he would ask him anything.

"Do you like cars?" Castiel asked, walking towards Baby to look inside the hood, carful not to get dirty.

"Well, erhm …" He hadn't expected that question at all. "Well, yeah, I do. I'm training to be a mechanic."

Castiel smiled, imagining Dean work in a garage. Sweaty, rolling out from under a car, all covered dirt and grease …

He bit his lower lip, transferring to real life. "What did you say? I am sorry."

"Oh no, don't be, it's fine." Dean smiled, causing the other man to blush.

"Is it very bad?" he asked, and Dean frowned, his hand moving questionly up to his cheek, leaving a black mark. How could he know? He wore foundation, god damn it!

But Castiels attention was turned towards the car, and when Dean saw that, he failed horribly at hiding his sigh of relief.

"Bad? No, not at all, we can drive her wherever we want," Dean answered, looking playfully at the other male before he closed the hood. "Up for a ride?"

Cas grinned. "I thought you would never ask."

The boys got inside the car, and soon they left the school behind them.

"Aren't your parents going to be mad when they find out you're not in school?" Dean asked, eyes on the road.

"They know I don't go too well amongst other human beings. I will just do the school work at home, and it's not like P. E is the most important class of them all," he answered lightly, eyes on Dean. Using the time to shamelessly check him out.

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. He was going to ask the question he had promised himself not to ask. "What did you do last night?"

The owner of the blue eyes blushed as Dean looked at him, smirking, before looking back at the road. "Not much. I was tired, so I fell asleep quickly, and before that I finished my homework. Well, most of it, anyway. What did you do?"

Dean shrugged without taking his hands off the stirring wheel. "Nothing special. Slept," he answered.

Castiel took the hint. Dean didn't want to talk to him about that for some reason. "I think my brother is out of the house, we could go there."

The driver nodded. "Then I guess we will just have to go back for your car later?"

Castiel shrugged, and got out of the car to open the front door. "The house might be a little messy. My brother and I live alone for the moment, and he is not too found of housework."

They entered the house, and Castiel found two tins of coke, giving one of them to Dean, whom was already impressed by the high standards of the house; it wasn't too big. It contained a living room with velvet sofas and a flat screen TV; the kitchen was nice and clean, and as far as Dean could tell the bathroom and the bedrooms would be upstairs.

Castiel watched Dean nervously as he analysed the building, turning towards him, giving him an approving nod. "Perhaps we could watch a movie?"

"Sure we can! Were you thinking of anything special?"

The boy in the purple shirt shook his head, smiling at the taller one. "Well, no- Maybe we could browse through the DVD collection, see if there is something we both want to see."

Dean opened the tin, smiling at the soft drink. Sure he'd tasted it before. He actually used to have it every Saturday before his mom got killed in the house fire.

"Sounds reasonable," he answered, sending his smile to Cas, who blushed. _Why did he blush? He probably remembered some porn he forgot to put away. Dean, it's nothing, stop thinking about him._

So Cas lead him upstairs, into a medium sized bedroom, 80 % of it filled by a double bed, bookshelves all over the south wall. His friend walked over to the DVD-section, pointing at it.

"Documentaries there; Fantasy there, action to the left," he explained, and Dean eventually saw "Thor" shining at him. He remembered when it came to the cinemas, because he had wanted to see it so badly.

"Do you mind if we see "Thor"?" he asked shyly, looking at the DVD. Castiel grinned.

* * *

Reviews, anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

I know this chapter is a little short, I'm sorry. I just ... Well, I've had a lot to do recently, my grandfather just died and I've got a lot of assignments at school. I did my best.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of these characters!

* * *

They watched the movie in Castiel's room. It was a lot like Gabriels; Medium sized, but the bed was right beside the door. The bookshelves were full of books, and between the bookshelves and the bed were the TV, so they had to sit on Castiel's bed.

Cas had a habit of falling asleep during movies. He would always watch it halfway through and then he'd fall asleep. And this time was no exception.

When he woke up, his head was resting in Dean's lap. That was the first thing he noticed. The other was that Dean had but his right leg over his left leg, the way women used to sit, just to make him more comfortable. The third thing was Dean's hand; it was running repeatedly through his hair. It was quite enjoyable, if he had to be honest. His other hand was resting on his shoulder, and the telly was turned off. How long had he really slept?

He rolled over, looking up at Dean, who locked his eyes with a smile, just because he couldn't help it. There was something strange happening to his body when Cas was around, something that made him want to touch him, to kiss him, to hug him. And now that Cas didn't yank off him, he knew he felt the same way about him.

"For how long was I asleep?" He sat up, looking at Dean, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Forty minutes, half an hour maybe."

"And you didn't leave?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't want to leave you. I know I've only known you for two days, but you're the closest friend I've ever had,"

Castiel grinned widely, and dragged him in for a hug, which Dean was more than happy to share.

"I think so too, Dean."

They let go of each other, Dean looked down at the duvet. Dean was about to say something, when they both heard the main door open.

"Shit! That must be Gabriel!" Cas hissed, and Dean looked shocked at him.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be home!"

Cas was really starting to freak out. What would he do when Gabriel found him up here, with another teen when he was supposed to be at school? Would he be mad? Disappointed? Or even worse, sad?

Dean grinned widely. He had been in this situation so many times. "You, my friend, have the flu." Then he opened up the covers and slided down underneath the bed.

The door squeaked, and an older man walked into the room, seeing Castiel lie in the bed with his duvet all the way up to his nose to cover his clothes.

"Oh, Cassie, are you alright?"

Castiel sighed, and shook his head weakly. Of course Dean couldn't see that. All in all, he was lying face down on the floor, praying to all the gods of the world that Gabriel hadn't seen his shoes in the hall.

"You don't look too well either, brother. Want me to make you some tea? Does your throat hurt, or is it the fever?"

Castiel faked a cough.

"Awfh, " 's a bit of it all, isn't it?"

Dean couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure Cas nodded.

He was really surprised by how easy it was to trick Gabriel. Judging by his really posh, Italian shoes, Gabriel was a businessman.

"I am sorry I can't stay here with you, Cassie. I've got to attend a meeting in town, but I'll be back in two hours, is that okay?"

Silence. Cas probably nodded again, and Gabriel left. A few minutes later, the boys could hear a car roll out of the driveway, and Dean rolled out from under the bed again, smiling cheekily.

"That went hell of a lot better than expected."

Castiel sighed, and sat up, pillow in his back. "It feels wrong, though. Lying to my brother, who care for me, let me live with him and now he thinks I am ill …"

"Relax buddy, it's just a little white lie. We ran off yesterday, you're ill today. It's really no big deal, kids to it all the time."

Castiel sighed, because he knew Dean was right. He hadn't told Gabriel about yesterday, and he sure as hell wasn't going to – where would be the fun in that? No, that was Dean and his secret. _Their secret._ He liked the sound of those words.

"I suppose you are right. But we really do have to go to school tomorrow. No exceptions."

"You could stay home, though. I mean, you have the flu, after all."

X

Some weeks passed. The two boys didn't share another moment, at least not one like the last one. They met up during lunch, and they'd chat a little. Sometimes they'd eat in the Impala. Dean couldn't help it, though. He noticed how they both grew closer to each other, how they would share looks. Then one day in later September, he had to ask.

"Cas."

They had ditched the rest of the school day, and were sitting on a carpet beside the lake, eating their lunch.

"Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat. He didn't know where to go from here. He blushed, and looked at the lake.

"No, it's nothing, I'm sorry."

Castiel put down his sandwich, and scooped over to Dean. "So you called me for nothing," he mumbled, and Dean shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" He didn't take his eyes off the lake.

"Nothing. I want to say something."

"Spit it out."

Castiel sighed, and took Deans hand in his. Dean looked at Cas, green meeting blue. "Ikindalikeyou," Cas said.

"Come again?"

"I kind of like you," Castiel repeated, a bit slower the second time. "And it is okay if you don't feel the same, and that you do not want anything to do with me, I do understand-"

He didn't get to complete the sentence before Dean blocked his mouth with a kiss.

When they parted, they were both smiling, because just for this one moment, Dean felt like it was okay. Like he was normal.

"I kind of like you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the supernatural characters!

**Warnings:** Poorly written porn attempt.

Feel free to review my work, and please tell me if there's anything you want to happen. (I know where this story is going, I mean minor things, like dates and such. Other shippings. Want me to involve Sam x Lucifer, maybe? Write a comment!)

This chapter is a little early because of some events this weekend. Well, anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Later that day, they drove to the school to pick up Sam. Castiel rode shotgun, as he often did – and it is not necessary to say that Sam was not a too big fan of that. But he liked Castiel.

"Castiel?"

Cas turned around in the seat to get eye contact with the younger Winchester. "Yes, Sam?"

"Do you like books?"

Dean smiled, eyes locked at the road. Novak was kind of a nerd, but not as much as his baby brother.

"Yes, I do. I assume you like books too, Sam?"

Sam nodded, and licked his lips, getting eager on this new topic. "Have you read anything by John Green? I only discovered his books last week, and this one – "Paper Towns" – It's really amazing."

Castiel grinned. "Yes! I read "Looking for Alaska" last summer. His books are fantastic, I really do look forward to read the rest of them."

Dean stopped the car on the bus stop next to the library. "Here we are, Sammy. Just call me when you want to go home, okay? Got your phone? I'll be at Cas's house."

Sam nodded, and got out of the car. "You know, I'm not three years old anymore," he mumbled after the car had gone. Then the boy sighed and started walking in the direction of the library.

X

The first thing Dean noticed was a blue Toyota Carina in the driveway of Castiel and Gabriel's flat. "Who is-"

"Gabriel. He lives there aswell, dumbo," Castiel answered his unfinished question, and kissed Deans cheek. The kiss caused the Winchester to blush a little, and he turned to face Castiel. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Just be yourself. Gabriel is nice and accepting," Castiel ensured, and with that he left the car and entered the house. Dean sighed and followed Cas's lead.

They made it unnoticed into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Castiel asked, and Dean nodded. It was like he was hungry all the time.

"We've got some bread … salad … bacon … cucumber?" Castiel was standing with his head inside the fridge, leaving his ass on display. And damn, that male had a great ass.

"Dean, what do you want to eat?"

"What? Oh, I guess I'll just take the same as you. If you have some eggs I can make us an omelette or two."

He was quite a professional at making omelettes, as for a fact he had made one for himself and one for his brother for as long as he could remember.

"Omelettes would be nice."

Cas balanced all of the mentioned groceries out of the fridge, and closed it with is foot.

They made the omelettes together, Castiel watching Deans every step over his shoulder, to memorize the recipe, but mostly to hold his arms around his stomac and watch him concentrace. They had just flipped the omelette for the fifth time when Gabriel entered the room.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds," he teased, unwrapping a lolly as he talked. "So tell me Cassie, who is this lucky fellah?"

Castiel unwrapped his arms, and turned to face his brother, his face bright red. "Oh, gabe-"

Dean moved the frying pan away from the heat to save the food, and turned to face Gabriel. "Hello. You must be Cas's brother? I'm Dean, Dean Winchester," he said, and the boys shook hands.

"Well, yeah – Cassie over here is my brother."

The older Novak smiled, making the Winchester feel accepted.

"So, what are you boys up to tonight?"

Cas looked at Dean, who shrugged back at him.

"No plans? It's a Friday night, for god's sake! Why don't you stay for the night, Dean?"

Dean didn't want to seem rude, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let Sam go home alone, not on a Friday. Fridays were the worst.

"I am sorry, Mr. Novak, my little brother –"

"Sam could join us," Castiel suggested, and Garbiel nodded.

"Sure! As long as the kid is older than 12."

"Sam is 14, Gabe. He enjoys reading, he is at the library and we were supposed to pick him up when he wanted to go home," Castiel explained, and took a step closer to Dean.

"Yeah, of course. Just let him come, we have enough space for him aswell. Would you care to get some groceries when you get Sam? I assume you both will have to go home for some spare clothes anyways?"

Dean nodded. "Of course, Mr. Novak. Thank you very much, it really means a lot."

X

So they all ate, and after they had finished their meal, the boys went upstairs to prepare the beds. Well, Castiel's double bed, and the sofa below the window. "I'll sleep on the couch, you and Sam can share the bed," Castiel said, smiling. Dean just shook his head, and pulled him in for a hug. "You're sleeping with me tonight, thank you very much," he mumbled into his ear, and kissed his cheek. Castiel pulled back just enough to look at him, before he kissed him right on the lips. Passionate, their tongues fought for dominance neither actually wanted.

They stumbled onto the bed, the dark haired boy on the top. He broke their kiss, and looked at Dean, whom was looking back at him. "Are you okay, Dean?"

He nodded, and pulled the collar of his shirt, forcing Castiel down, and their lips met again. But this time Castiel kissed his jaw all the way up to his ear, and nibbled his earlobe playfully.

Dean let out a soft moan, and Castiel giggled. He kissed his boyfriend's neck, and slid one hand under his t-shirt, starting to rub one of his nipples. Dean put his arms around him, as there wasn't much he could do at the moment.

Dean had just opened the buttons of Castiels shirt when Deans phone rang, leaving both boys undone and wanting more.

Castiel looked down at Dean, who sighed, and pecked his lips one last time. "I should probably get that," he mumbled, and Castiel nodded, before he rose to his feet to button up his shirt again.

Dean picked up the phone, before looking at the caller ID. This turned out to be a mistake.

"Hello, Sam."

"When are you boys going to get home tonight?"

Dean froze. He didn't know what to do. He surely couldn't argue with his dad having Castiel in the room.

"Oh? My mistake. Yes, of course. Have a nice day," he answered, as if someone had called the wrong number. Then he hung up.

Dean put down his phone. "Wrong number," he explained to Castiel, who nodded, and sat down on the bed.

"I am sorry, if you think we're moving too fast, I do understand."

Dean placed a hand on his knee, and kissed his cheek. "Cas, it's fine, and I'm sorry my phone ruined it."

"Yeah, Cassie, you heard him. He's sorry."

The boys nearly jumped off the bed at the sound of Gabriel's voice. "Gabrel! How long have you been standing there?"

Gabriel grinned, and looked teasingly at his brother. Then he sighed, shrugged. "Since Dean hung up, I guess. Doing stuff you don't want your brother to see?"

Both of the younger boys blushed, and Gabriel laughed before closing the door and leaving the younger boys alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for not posting this earlier, I got caught up with another fic and I forgot to upload last friday. **

**I really love reading your reviews. The story has not yet been completed, so your suggestions for characters, pairings etc. may change it a little. **

* * *

The boys decided it was time to hit the grocery store, and while Cas was inside, getting everything they needed, Dean went to the library to pick up Sam. His little brother had completely forgotten about the time, and had a couple of books under his left arm as he opened the front door.

"Oy, Cas rides shotgun, remember? You do it the rest of the time."

Sam shrugged, and Dean turned on some music, even though the drive to pick up Cas was short. He thought about the phone call he had with his father earlier, and sighed. He couldn't go home tonight, and neither could Sam. He'd just have to hope that he didn't remember it tomorrow when he woke up. That wasn't exactly a happy thought, either.

X

Gabriel cooked dinner that night. He made mashed potatoes and meatballs, all home made. He was quite fond of home made food; not only did It taste much better, but it was also quite fun to make it.

"Castiel! Dean! Sam! Dinner's served!" he shouted up the stairs, and the teenagers came thundering down to wash their hands.

They all found their places at the table – Castiel and him self sitting where they usually sat, facing each other. Dean volunteered to sit down next to Gabriel, so his brother wouldn't feel awkward. As they ate, Castiel and Gabriel started talking about how the week had been, how big the universe is, Gabriel's job, Castiel's grades, and everything in between. Gabriel could see that his brother's friends were new to talking during dinner, but he decided not to think too much about it. Maybe they were just a little tired.

"So, Dean … Have you got any hobbies?" Gabriel asked, trying to get the Whinchesters to join the conversation. The boy stopped chewing for a moment, and flushed down the potatoes with a sip of water, clearly thinking.

"I like cars. I work at an autoshop in town. Only a few hours a week, but it's nice. I like it," he answered, and sent Gabriel a little smile.

"So mechanics is your hobby. What about you, Sam?"

Sam smiled, and put down his fork and knife. "Well, I read a lot. I usually go straight to the library after school, and stay there until I've got to get home to go to bed."

Gabriel mentally raised an eyebrow at this. Sam read, probably to escape reality, and he didn't even go home from the library before he had to go to bed? Yet, he forced himself to smile.

Castiel smiled at his brother. "I forced Sam into reading John Green's books."

Gabriel nodded, and they all finished their dinners in a comfortable silence before putting their plates into the dishwasher.

X

They all made their way upstairs, and sat down on the couch in the living room between Castiel's and Gabriel's bedrooms.

"So, what should we do?" Dean asked, sitting there next to Castiel, a few centimeters closer than necessary. He had taken off his shirt, and was only wearing a black t-shirt, which was just tight enough to give Cas a good look at his torso.

"Isn't this a sleepover?" Sammy asked, grinning.

"Well, yes, I guess it is."

"Then let's play truth or dare!"

Cas and Dean shared a look, smiling at each other before they gave Sam an approving nod. Of course the younger Winchester noticed this, but he made sure not to mention it – he didn't want to make Dean embarrassed or angry.

"Well, of course. You should start."

Sam shook his head, looking at his older brother. "Why don't you start, Dean?"

Dean smiled, looking at Castiel. Then he looked at his brother again. Who should he ask? He decided it would be best to ask Sam.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your crush?" Dean grinned, mostly because his brother's face took the colour of a tomato.

"I don't have one."

Castiel looked questionly at Sam. "Then why did you blush?"

"Jessica. Okay? Her name is Jessica! Castiel, truth or dare?"

Castiel thought for a minute, before choosing dare. Now, it was Sam's turn to think.

"Kiss Dean."

Castiel looked at Dean, blushing. Dean just smiled back at him, leaning in for a little kiss. Just a loving peck on the lips: nothing more. But they certainly hadn't forgotten about earlier.

They parted, and looked at Sam, who was slightly surprised. His brother, the straightest of all dudes in America, had just kissed another dude without even complaining once.

"It is my turn now. Dean."

"Truth."

"What is your happiest memory?"

"Last year," Dean answered with a smile. "New year's eve. Sammy and I drove out to the lake with the boot full of fireworks, and we fired them until early in the morning."

Cas found it a little strange that their father hadn't been with them, but he didn't mention it.

"Sounds fun," he said instead, and yawned, letting his head rest on Dean's shoulder, quickly getting his arm around him.

Sam ignored that as well.

"So, my turn. Castiel?"

"Yes? Oh. Truth."

"Your happiest memory?" He asked, one hand running through his boyfriend's messy hair. Sam cleared his throat. _Guys, I'm still here._

Castiel closed his eyes, his mind travelling back in time. He knew it would be something he'd experienced with Gabriel, but what?

"Christmas 2006. I was nine. The whole family met up at my grandmother's house for Christmas dinner, and after what we exchanged presents. I bought Gabriel a wristwatch, and he was so happy when he unwrapped it. "

Dean listened carefully to what Castiel had to say, but when he heard Cas mention the date, his mind threw a flashback at him.

X

_"Dean?"_

_A six-year-old boy was sitting on the couch, watching telly while his ten-year-old brother sat by the table, attempting to do his homework. It was freezing cold, and they both wore their outside clothes, even though they were inside. Their father had told them not to turn on the heat._

_"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean answered, without taking his eyes off the book. He had bruises all over his neck, and his cheek was all green and yellow. Sam did not know why; he had tried to ask, but his brother never shared anything of that with him._

_"When's dinner?"_

_Sam took his eyes off the telly, and looked at his brother. Took it all in; his freckles, the amulet he had given him the year before. Dean never went anywhere without it, and Sam was really proud to be the one who had given it to him._

_Dean sighed and put down his pen, looking at his brother._

_"Now, if you are hungry?" He smiled, hoping it would trick his brother as he stood up to look into the fridge. Perfect. No food. _

_"What do you want, Sammy? Come over here, you can pick whatever you want."_

_Sam grinned widely, thinking the fridge was full of christmas sweets and different foods, getting his hopes so high he struggled not to cry when Dean picked up their only eatable possession; Beans. Beans in tomato sauce like the ones you have for breakfast._

_Dean could see this, and it really broke his heart. He would never have wanted this for his little brother. He could still remember how it had been before their mom died, he could remember how they had eaten stuffed turkey for dinner, and how exited he had been for Christmas day. He had been so exited he couldn't sleep, and he had woken up in the middle of the night, gone down to the living room and eaten a whole bunch of Christmas cookies._

_How come they never did anything for Christmas like all the other families did? Of course Dean knew the answer. Because everywhere they went, people rejected his dad. And now, during Christmas, their dad would be drinking more than ever. It sure wasn't their father's fault. He was a failture himself. That was why his dad hated him, and that was why Sam had to study, to make sure their dad would at least like him a little. It was his job to look after his little brother, and it was his job to give Sammy Christmas this once. Even though their father might ruin it, he would give Sammy half of a good memory._

_And with that in mind, the ten-year-old went into their bedroom to get his savings. Sammy was going to have the best Christmas of them all._

_X _

_"_Dean? "

Sam's voice woke him up from his trance.

"He's good. Let the game continue!"

Gabriel came into the upstairs living room, smiling to the boys. "I'm going to bed. Remember to shut all the lights off before you get your beauty sleep, yeah? And double-check the doors, to see if they're closed?"

Castiel nodded, sending his brother an assuring smile.

"Don't stay up too late. And -" Sam caught Gabriel's eye, and Gabriel mumbled "nevermind" before heading for his bed room.

The boys held the game running for about half an hour. They all thought it was fun, how Sam had to eat four leafs, Castiel didn't dare to eat a worm and Dean had to take off his trousers, but eventually it got late, and Sam decided it was a good idea to go to bed.

"Castiel?" Dean said, after sitting on the couch for about four minutes with the other male without saying a word.

Castiel got eye contact with Dean, too lazy to answer in any other way.

"Come here."

Dean held out his arms to the other male, who gladly scooped closer, his head on Dean's chest. Dean remembered that he was half naked, and reached out for his pants but Castiel just caught his hand in his.

"I would never dream of it."

Dean grinned, and let one hand run through his hair. He closed his eyes, just relaxing, but he jumped so high he could have thrown Cas over the other side of the room when he felt something warm and wet on his neck.

He opened his eyes, looking directly into the blue eyes of the other male.

"Damn it, Cas!"

Castiel looked down, and got off Dean's chest.

"I am so sorry, I do not want to scare you," he apologized, and Dean sat up.

"No, I'm sorry, it was just so … unexpected. You don't scare me. Why don't we go to bed?"

The talled man smiled, and kissed Castiel's cheek. When he didn't respond, he sighed, and sat down next to him again, kissing his cheek once again. No response.

Dean grinned. It he was going to do one thing, it was to get rid of Castiel's poker face.

He pressed his lips against his jaw, and placed one thigh on either side of the other man's hips.

He continued kissing the other mans neck, sucking, licking, nibbling the skin, leaving behind red marks on his path.

"Don't force me to play this dirty," Dean warned, looking into the other boy's blue eyes. Castiel didn't even smile with his eyes as he answered, "I would like to see you try."

Dean kissed Caastiel's mouth, a messy kiss with a lot of tongue and teeth. Even though Castiel was just as in for the kiss as Dean was, there was no sign of that when they parted, and that annoyed Dean a little.

Then Dean got the rules of their game. He was going to make Castiel's poker face disappear, but he couldn't make him do it too loud, as there were brothers in the other rooms of the house.

He ripped up Castiel's purple shirt, exposing his tan skin and throwing the shirt on the floor. Castiel let him do it, and he looked at Dean while he saw his bare chest for the first time. He wasn't going to break that easily.

He could feel Dean's hands running over his body, and he closed his eyes, fully aware that he could not hold back the corners of his mouth as they turned slightly upwards. Dean was too busy to notice that, kissing Castiel passionately. He wanted to remove all clothes so bad, but he knew he couldn't because no one was supposed to see his scars. That would just cause a major drama for everyone, and neither Dean nor Sam wanted to move somewhere else.

Castiel tugged Dean's t-shirt, looking up at him, saying with a normal voice: "Care to take that off?" Dean let the t-shirt fall to the ground, but Castiel didn't seem to see any of the scars. Probably because of the dimmed lights or the fact that neither boy wanted to end the kiss. When they finally parted again they were both breathing heavier, looking into each other's eyes, and he knew Dean could feel his hard on.

Dean placed a hand over Castiel's crotch, clutching it just a little. Castiel bit his lower lip, and looked away. Dean wasn't wearing any trousers, just his pants so he could see his hard member pretty clearly. And he wanted all of him so bad.

Dean kissed, sucked and nibbeled his way up to Castiel's ear. He could barely hold back his moans, and his hands were on Dean's back, pressing him closer and rubbing against each other. Dean nibbled his earlobe and whispered.

"Should we take this into the bathroom?"

Castiel nodded eagerly, and with that, the boys left the livingroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the supernatural characters.

* * *

Dean woke up early the next morning. He could hear both Sam's and Castiel's steady breaths, and it took some time before he remembered last night. But when it all came back, he remembered the shower most of all. Oh, the pleasures they had given each other.

The pleasures were not what Dean was concerned about, though. He had taken off his clothes before Cas. Cas had seen his true form. All of the scars after all of the beatings he had taken over the last 14 years. What if Castiel didn't like him anymore? What would be his excuse?

When the girls he had fucked had asked about his scars, he had just laughed them off, saying he was a tough guy who often got into trouble. But Castiel knew this wasn't true. He also knew that Dean didn't play any sports, so he found himself without any excuse.

Of course he didn't want to tell him the truth. I mean, what would that be? He hated chick flick moments. There was no way he would sit down with Cas and have a heart to heart over some herb tea.

Castiel turned in his sleep and put one arm around him. He noticed he was wearing one of Cas's pyjamas, which was a relief. Maybe Cas didn't remember his scars, after all.

He put his arm around Castiel, so that he was lying on his back, with Cas's head on his chest. His hair smelt like cinnamon, he noted. Then he fell asleep again.

X

Sam liked Gabriel. And Castiel, and their house, and their lack of abusive fathers. As soon as he woke up, he had washed his face in the bathroom before going downstairs to the living room to read. He figured that was the best thing to do when he saw Dean and Castiel all tangled up in each other.

He didn't have a problem with Dean and Castiel's relationship. He knew his brother was bisexual, so it was not that much of a surprise. And he knew he should never say it to his father. He loved to see Dean so happy, and he felt like Castiel respected him, without thinking of him as his boyfriend's little brother.

Sam sat down on the couch, and was soon accompanied by Gabriel.

"Heyo, Sammy," the older man sang, unwrapping a chocolate bar. "Did you sleep well?"

Sam closed the book, and looked at Gabriel. "Yeah, I did. Thank you for letting me sleep here even though you don't know me."

Gabriel just smiled, and shrugged. "Well, any friend of Castiel is a friend of mine."

Sam hid a yawn with his hand. He was still a bit groggy.

"Anyways, are you hungry?" Gabriel asked, and Sam blushed.

"It's all right, what do you want to eat?"

"Do you have strawberry jam?"

"One strawberry jam coming up!" Gabriel laughed, and walked away to make food for the younger one.

X

Sam was halfway through his breakfast when Castiel and Dean came down the stairs. Neither of them had showered yet, and they wore matching pujama-pants and tees.

"Good morning," Castiel mumbled, and grabbed one apple from the fridge, suggestively handing it to Dean. Dean nodded "thank you" and Castiel got one for himself, and they both found their seats beside Sammy on the breakfast island.

They all ate their breakfast discussing politics and such when Dean's phone rang. Gabriel noticed how the boy grew paler and bit his lip before he excused himself and went outside to answer it.

After ten minutes Dean came inside again, looking down. "Come on Sammy, we've got to go," he said, and smiled weakly. Castiel rose to his feet, and caught Dean in a hug.

"Not without saying goodbye?"

Dean shook his head, and hugged him back before kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye, Cas. I'll see you at school on Monday, just having some family drama … our uncle just checked into the hospital, sure it's nothing, and we just need to be there for our dad."

With that the Winchesters left the Novak house, Dean still wearing Cas's pyjamas.

"Did that sound a little weird to you?" Gabriel asked, watching the impala turn out of their driveway through a window.

Castiel shrugged. "I do not know."

"Nice job, by the way."

Castiel looked confused. What had he done.

"Getting a boyfriend like that. He sure seems like a good guy," he continued, smiling. Castiel nodded, blushing.

"You two tried to trick me some weeks ago, didn't you?"

Castiel blushed even more.

"I saw his shoes in the hallway. It's all right, Cassie, just remember use protection."

With that he gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

X

Dean drove Sam to the library before going home. He knew he would be punished for leaving the house without his dad's permition, but he didn't want Sam in the middle of it. It wasn't his fault.

He parked the impala outside their flat, and took a deep breath before making his way inside.

Of course he tried to make as little noise as possible, so he snuck into the flat through Sam and his bedroom window. He made his way over to the bed, and had just got his legs underneath the duvet when John violently pushed the door open.

"How dare you hang up on me, boy?" His face was red, and he looked unclean. He probably hadn't washed for days, and his brown eyes were cold. Dean hated the thought of having the genes of this man inside him, and especially the thought of him passing them on to his future children. But there was no time for such thoughts now.

He decided not to answer.

"You think I don't know where you've been? I know the same people as you, Dean. You can't hide from me."

His voice wasn't angry any more, just threatening. He took Dean by the arm, and dragged him out into the living room.

This time was remarkably worse than last time. He got kicked in the gut, the back, the head. He could taste blood inside his mouth, but he did nothing to show his dd how much it hurt.

"I was busy," he sad after the third kick. "I have friends, you know. I don't need you."

Kick. Hit. Hit. Push. Knife. Belt. Kick. Kick. Hit. Faint. Done.

X

Monday morning Dean and Sam drove to school listening to Led Zeppelin as usual. For Dean, the night had been rough – full of painkillers and bad dreams. He really missed his sleepover with Castiel, they had all had so much fun. Sam had had the chance to be a normal kid, and so had he.

Sunday night Sam found Dean sitting on the floor of their room, attempting to do his math homework. The back of his t-shirt had all been covered in blood, and Sam had helped Dean into the bathroom, made him take off his t-shirt and stitched him up before covering him in band aids.

Now, the boys spoke nothing of the night's happenings.

"I am happy you're with Cas, you know. He is nice," Sam said, looking out of his window.

Dean took a quick look in the rear-view mirror, before he stopped the car right in the middle of the road, turning to his brother.

"Cas and me? We're nothing. You saw nothing. You know nothing. No one can know anything. Do you understand?"

This scared Sam a little, but he didn't dare to show it. He just nodded, and looked away. "Okay, Dean. I understand."

"Good."

Dean turned on the engine again, and ten minutes later they parked the car, using the school's parking lot.

"Now, off you go," Dean mumbled to Sam, watching as his little brother ran off to his classroom before getting out of the car himself.

"Hello, Dean."

He turned around, looking directly into the ocean blue eyes of Castiel. He licked his lips and looked down, clearing his throat.

"Personal space in public," he mumbled.

"I do not understand why, Dean," Castiel said, placing one hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean almost winched in pain, and Castiel noticed, but he sure wasn't planning on talking about that matter now. "It is like you are ashamed of me. All the others get to show affection in public, why can't I?"

Dean knew it was stupid of him, but he didn't have an explanation for Castiel. Their school was open. Other same sex couples could be found kissing in the fields between the classrooms. No one cared. Only Dean cared. He knew that if he came out as gay no one in school would care. He would still be just as badass as he had been before. But that meant his dad would know, and he didn't exactly want that.

So Dean smiled weakly and pecked Castiel's lips, hoping that was enough for now. And it was - Castiel seemed pleased, and backed off.

"Oh, and while you're here …" Dean opened the car door, and found the bag with Castiel's pyjamas in it.

"Here, I …"

He gave Castiel his clothes back, clearly seeing the disappointment on his boyfriend's face. He had probably hoped that they could be walking around wearing each other's clothes, cuddling and kissing in public, entering each other's rooms in the middle of the night via the fire escapes. Too bad he couldn't have that.

Dean looked at him, turning his thoughts after something to say to make himself seem like less of a douche.

"I don't want you to freeze, you know. Wouldn't let you get ill."

Castiel bought it, and smiled to him, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend," he mumbled, sliding his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him in for a hug. Castiel just smiled, and looked at his wristwatch. "I've gotta go. See you at lunch?"

Dean nodded, and they both headed off in different directions.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting. School's gotten more intense, and I've been forced to interact with other human beings, and that usually means one thing, and one thing only: I haven't been able to write more. I promise you, next chapter will be more exiting.**

**Warnings: Soft porn. **

* * *

And so the week went on. John wasn't around too much, so Dean's bruises all got the chance to heal. He was looking forward to the weekend: Sam was going away with a friend's family to their cabin by the seaside, and he was staying at Castiel's house.

Friday afternoon he found Castiel waiting for him beside the impala. They both sent each other their biggest smiles, as Dean unlocked the car, opening the passenger door for Castiel. He just laughed and got in the car, exited. Maybe he was finally going to see where Dean lived. But he was wrong.

"Aren't you going to go home and pack your clothes?" he asked quietly, eyes on the road.

"No, I packed before I went to school this morning," he answered, smiling. "So that I could spend more time with my boyfriend."

The last word made Castiel blush, and he looked over at Dean. He was so gorgeous when he was driving. His eyes were fixed on the road, yet he was 100 % relaxed.

Castiel reached out his hand and caressed Dean's upper thigh. Dean cleared his throat, mostly to himself, and smiled to Castiel. Was he sexual? Or did he just feel like touching him? Dean didn't know, but he certainly did not want Castiel to know anything of his problems either.

Dean parked outside Gabriel hand Castiel's house, placing his hand on top of Castiel's.

"We're here now, Love," he mumbled, and Castiel smiled happily. Dean reflected his smile, and kissed his lips. Castiel quickly responded, and Dean could feel his hands on his shoulders. He could also felt Castiel licking his lover lip, clearly asking Dean to open his mouth.

And he did. And when they parted again, Dean could see relief written all over Castiel's face.

"I am so lucky to have you," he said, ruffling through his hair, before he handed him the keys of the impala, silently asking him to lock it as he carried his duffle bag inside the house.

They both had a fun time. They snuck in to Garbiel's room to play video games, and Castiel really kicked ass, at least in Battlefield. He wasn't that good at Super Mario Bros, mostly because Dean and Sam had played it a lot whenever they'd visited their uncle, Bobby, the same Bobby who had first hired Dean at the auto shop. Dean loved the guy: He could always talk to him about anything, he wasn't judgemental and he always stood up for the boys when John had let his anger out on them.

They played two-player mode until Castiel got sleepy. Then he crawled into Dean's lap, watching him unlock the worlds while they held a hushed conversation, Dean whispering his part into Castiel's hair, Castiel mumbling his answers. Not discussing any big subjects, just telling each other what they'd been doing at school for the past week, how much they'd missed each other, until they ended up talking about Dean's job down at the auto shop.

"You never really told me about the shop," Castiel mumbled, and Dean paused the game, looking at him.

"Well, It's a place where I fix people's cars. They drop them off there, and I roll under them and they're done, sooner or later," he answered, smiling.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "When did you start working there?"

Dean shrugged. "About two years ago. My dad and I've been working on cars before that though. Mostly Baby," he answered, and kissed Castiel's hair.

"You've never told me about your dad either," Castiel smiled, happy that Dean trusted him enough to let him know things like these. "What is he like?"

Dean sighed, and made Castiel lie down on the bed instead of his lap. Placed one thigh on both sides of his hips, and looked at him for a moment with his grass green eyes, before kissing his pink lips.

Castiel had been waiting for this all day. He had fantasized about it in class; how Dean would push him against a wall, making out with him, giving him hickeys, touching him in places no other human was allowed. He had even drawn a few drawings of him and Dean kissing.

Dean kissed his neck, making Castiel moan. He stroke Dean's thigh, until his hand was placed over his growing hardness. Dean laughed, and started to unbutton Castiel's shirt, biting his lip as the tan skin of the other boy became more and more exposed. His boyfriend smiled back at him, and let his shirt fall. It hadn't even made its way to the floor before he felt Dean's warm lips trailing down his stomach. Soon enough Castiel understood that Dean wanted to suck him off, which made him blush.

So Dean dropped Castiel's trousers to the floor, looking at him. Simply just admiring the view.

After some tense 20 seconds, Castiel got tired of waiting, and opened his eyes only to find Dean looking at his cock, biting his lip. Not in the insecure way. He was eyeing it the same way he'd eye a slice of pie on their secret lunch break pic nicks.

"Dean-" Castiel started, but Dean just smiled at him. "I want you to do it. I want to watch you do it."

Castiel closed his eyes and stroke his own stomach, and to his hard member. Dean didn't stop him, he just watched as Castiel squeezed it through his underpants, moaning. Damn, it was hot.

He took off the last piece of his clothing, carefully stroking his dick. Fisting it up and down, running his thumb over the tip.

Dean bit his lip once more, clearly hardening by just looking. Castiel let his head wall back to Gabriel's pillows, and he closed his eyes, not bothering to quiet his moans.

"Oh, Dean, that feels so good," he mumbled, as he spread his legs, bringing another hand down, trailing his fingers over his hole. Dean took his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them, looking seductively at Castiel. Castiel didn't see that, his eyes were closed, too busy imagining that Dean was the one touching him.

Dean lowered his head, and licked the sensitive underside of Castiel's cock, making the raven-haired man squirm. He sure was loud.

"Dea-hn?"

The moan was sort of confused, but was quickly replaced by other happy noises. Of course Dean didn't answer, he just captured Castiel's hands in his and made him stop touching himself. They quickly grabbed the sheets.

"Hands off, you naughty boy," he mumbled, before he licked his tip again. The salty taste of Castiel Novak, whom at the time sounded like pure sin, moaning and hissing, his hands all buried in Dean's hair.

Dean bobbed his head and didn't stop until he felt the taste release of Castiel run down his throat, which he gladly swallowed. Castiel was panting, eyes closed, still clutching the sheets with his hands.

As for Dean, he was still hard, but he sure wasn't planning on doing something with it.

* * *

I like reading your reviews, by the way!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** Sex, abuse, drinking.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, the Novaks and the Winchester were all curled up on the Novak's living room couch, watching Doctor Who. Dean had never heard of the program before, and had a hard time catching the storyline. Castiel's head was resting on his lap, tired, but smiling. Gabriel was sitting on the other side of the couch, a lollypop in his mouth, eyes glued to the screen.

"Rose, you stay right there. And Mickey too," he mumbled, as The Doctor left and the girl on the screen decided she would take the aliens herself.

"Dumb-o."

Dean smiled slightly, and stroke his hand over Cas's forehead before kissing his temple.

"We should do something tomorrow," he mumbled. "I want to take you out for dinner."

Castiel's face brightened up. He was perfect. He smiled widely, teeth showing. His eyes brightened up and his eyebrows rose a little bit, just like they always do when people smile for real. All of that for a simple 8 words.

"Yes, I'd love to," he answered, waking Dean up from his trance.

"It wasn't really a question," he answered, smiling at Cas thumb caressing his cheekbone.

Gabriel paused, and turned to the lovebirds.

"You guys really have to shut up. You don't have to watch the show, but if you're going to sit in the sofa, you have to be quiet."

Castiel laughed, and kissed Dean's cheek. He laughed, and Castiel pushed his head into his lap, so he could easier kiss every centimetre of his face. Dean of course, didn't complain. Gabriel had told them to be quiet, and he was used to follow orders.

Gabriel sighed deeply, and pushed Castiel's head down to Dean's, and Dean winched in pain as Castiel's teeth digged into the big bruise he had covered up with foundation hours before. All of his instincts told him to push the other boys away, and he did. He kicked Castiel in the stomach, before pushing him off him.

Castiel fell to the floor, hitting his head on the side of the glass table as Dean rose to his feet, not seeing what he had done.

"You get out," Gabriel said, pointing a finger at Dean. Dean sure wasn't scared of one finger, but he nodded anyways, and got out, leaving his duffle bag and leather jacket behind.

X

Dean grabbed a bottle of whisky when he came home to the flat he shared with his father and brother. He was still mad at Gabriel, but he couldn't forget the look on Castiel's face as he pushed him away. Neither could he forget the image of Castiel lying on the living room carpet, bleeding from the cut on his forehead, not moving. God, how he wished none of this had happened.

And thus Dean Winchester began to drink away all of his guilt, something the Winchesters had a tradition of doing.

When John came home later that night, not as drunk as he was used to (still far from sober), with a woman by his side, he was shocked to find his son lying drunk on the couch browsing through pictures on his phone.

"Kid! What are you doing here?" he asked, walking up to Dean, grabbing his own bottle from the teenager's hands, putting it away.

Dean remained silent, and so did the woman. At least until she recognized him – She was the school's principal, Mrs Hudson, you see.

"Dean!" She gasped, wide eyed, looking at the teen.

"Yes, that's what they call me," he mumbled sarcastically, and smiled his usual, cocky smile.

"Oh, but Dean, my dear, you don't drink, do you?"

And so she sat down beside him. She was in her late 50's, and Dean suspected her for not having any kids of her own. She used to help him with his school work when the teachers got tired of having him in their classes, and she talked a lot. Dean didn't usually answer, so it was a steady monologue; but she was old, and she was lonely, and Dean had a talent for blocking unpleasant noises out of his head, so they really made the perfect team.

Dean turned his head to look at Mrs. Hudson. His eyes were red from the crying, and he had salt from his tears all over his cheeks. The only reason he had stopped crying was because he didn't have any tears left.

"Oh, Dean … What happened?"

Dean just handed her his phone, and she looked through his photographs. They showed her a love story – two boys spending time together. Castiel photographed from inside the impala through the window, without Cas knowing Dean's there. Dean working on his baby in the school parking lot. The two of them kissing. A picture of Castiel sleeping. She didn't get to browse through the rest of the pictures though, as John grabbed the phone, swiping angrily through the pictures. They just confirmed what he had been thinking all along – his son was gay. The only son he thought he had raised well, turned out to be a cock-sucking twat.

John took a deep breath, trying to control his anger in front of his guest. "I think it is time for you to get out," he said calmly to the lady, but she just looked at him.

"And what if I don't, John?" She rose to her feet, and took a step foreward. She was ready to discuss this.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST GET OUT!" John shouted, making his son winch as he witnessed his father hit the woman. He did not want anyone else than himself to get hurt, and this instinct was so strong he could sense it even though he was too drunk to see straight.

Anyhow, Mrs. Hudson took the pain, and turned to Dean before facing John again. "I will stay! And if you and your family is doing something I shan't see inside this walls, it is probably against the law, and my duty is to report it."

John did not want this woman inside his house for one more minute. She had clearly been a mistake, so he picked her easily up from the floor, and carried her through the hall and practically threw her out. She landed on her bottom, and he accidentally hit her head with her purse less than a minute afterwards. With that Mr. Winchester slammed the door shut, and got back to his son.

"And when were you planning to tell your poor old man you were queer, you faggot?"

Dean just turned his back on his father, closing his eyes. Preparing for the worst.

"That you like cock, huh? That you're a good, little whore and that you let him ride you into the sunset?"

Dean couldn't help but smile a little. No matter how much Sammy wanted to be like everyone else than his father, his sarcasm must have come from somewhere.

John noticed that Dean wasn't listening, and flipped the coffee table out of the way, gripped the back of Dean's shirt before forcing him to his feet. Dean silently wished he'd got more time with the bottle, as the effect was about to run out.

"Yesh sir," Dean mumbled, and John mentally smiled. Then he grinned. Physically.

"Then tell me how you like mine."

He opened his pants, stroke his dick a couple of times, looking in to the eyes of his son.

"Down to your knees."

"Sir-"

"KNEEL."

Dean did as he was told, and closed his eyes, and took his father into his mouth. John had never made him do such things before, and he had never imagined it would ever go this far himself. He was just happy Sam was safe with his friends at the cabin. And he held the thought of Sam, happily sunbathing on the beach, with his friends.

"If this is the best you can do, I pity your boyfriend," John grunted, and Dean deep-throated him in return, thinking it wouldn't be as bad if John wasn't as vocal as himself.

Eventually he felt something warm and salty run down his throat, and he swallowed, looking up at the grown man, slowly taking his dick out of his mouth.

John pulled up his pants and trousers again, fastening the belt buckle as if nothing had happened.

"You better start packing your things, boy. We're moving."

Nothing in the world could have prepared Dean for those words. Moving? They couldn't. He wanted to make it up to Castiel. Sam had a life here. He wanted to keep working on the auto shop. Sam couldn't miss school.

"But, Sir-"

"No questions, pack your stuff, we're moving tomorrow."

* * *

I really hope this was worth more than sleep. I mean, I love writing, it makes me stop thinking about stuff for a while, but I want to clear up some things for you guys. This is a work of fiction. Maybe that means it's the truth of some alternative universe out there, I do not know. None of this has ever happened to me, and it's never going to, either. I live a normal home life, I do my homework, I don't own a car. My parents don't hit me or abuse me in any way. Just to make that clear. **fiction.**


End file.
